My Sister's Best Friend
by ninisemodestin
Summary: Wynonna and Nicole have been best friends since grade school. Back then, the vowed to never let anything come between the two of them, and to never give up on their friendship. But what happens when a crush threatens that promise? Will these two be able to remain true to that promise, or will new found relationships, and the discovery of ones sexuality tear these two apart?
1. Ch1-The Red Headed Goddess

Seventeen year old Nicole Haught pulled into the school parking lot,and into her usual parking spot under an old, large oak tree. After killing the engine, she hopped out, grabbing her backpack, from the backseat, before shutting and locking the car and making her way to her friend, Xavier's car. As usual, his car was swarmed with students, some chatting with one another and others simply hanging around. Making her way through the crowd, Nicole reached the center and found him sitting on the hood of his car, his girlfriend and Nicole's best friend, Wynonna, standing between his parted legs. The couple casually chatted up those around them until Xavier lifted his head, a smile spilling across his face as he spotted the red head. Returning the smile, Nicole approached the couple and took a seat beside them.

**"She lives!"** He cheered, throwing his hands in the air.

Moving out from behind his girlfriend, he turned to the red head, slapping a hand down on her shoulder.

**"Shit Red, after last night I wasn't sure you'd even be able to function before noon."** He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

**"I wasn't planning to be either but my mom busted into my room at five in the fucking morning bitching about how I needed to 'get my ass ready for school'."** Nicole stated, as they walked back over to the car.

Switching places, Wynonna move up on the hood of the car, giving her boyfriend room to sit between her legs. He then crossed his arms over his chest, sighing as he hung his head a bit, shaking it.

**"Damn, why's she always gotta be a bitch?"** He wondered.

Over the eight and a half years of their friendship, Nicole had shared quite a few horror stories about her mother with Xavier and Wynonna. The couple did their best not to think too poorly of the red head's mother, but after hearing some of the things Ms. Haught said to her daughter, Xavier and Wynonna couldn't help but detest the woman.

**"Probably cause she's miserable and wants everyone around her to be just as miserable right along with her."** Nicole suggested with a shrug.

Nodding his head, as if what his best friend just said was the most normal thing every, the older boy shrugged.

**"Makes sense"** He concluded, making Nicole and his girlfriend laugh.

A moment later, the bell sounded, causing the crowd of students to begin to break apart as they headed inside the school. Meanwhile, somewhere amongst the crowd, Jeremy, Robin, and Waverly walked side by side, on their way to Waverly's locker. Upon arrival the two boys leaned against the locker next to her's, waiting as she switched out books she used for last night's homework, for book she'd be needing for her morning classes. Then, after filling her bag with all her needed books, Waverly shut her locker and turned around just in time to spot Nicole, Wynonna, and Xavier making their way down the hall. The three walked upright with purpose as they made their way through the sea of students. Along the way Nicole smiled that smile that turned Waverly's stomach inside out and made her heart beat at outrages speeds. The red head dished out high five indiscriminately, stopping a few times to help a freshmen or two. Then, a moment later, Waverly's stomach twisted with excitement as well nervousness as the red headed goddess set her sights on the younger Earp. The entire world seemed suddenly be in slow motion as Nicole began walking in the shorter girl's direction. Then, as the taller girl passed she sunk a single digit into the flesh of Waverly's side, poking the burnet before smirking that oh, so, sexy smirk.

**"Hey cutie"** The older girl complemented, looking the younger girl dead in the face.

Unfortunately for Waverly, the red headed goddess didn't stay to talk. The throuple simply continued walking on by, leaving Waverly to die a small death all on her own... at least on her own until Chrissy appeared at her side a moment later.

**"Oh. My. Gosh. Did Nicole Haught just call you cutie?"** Chrissy questioned, practically fangirling.

Still high from the encounter, Waverly fell against her locker, watching as the trio disappear round the corner. Then, when she was finally able to breath again, the brunette turned around to Chrissy with a smile so big it made her face ache, but that didn't make her smile any less.

**"How can someone be so perfect?"** Waverly wondered, still in a state of bliss.

**"Girl you are in love"** Chrissy laughed, nudging her friend.

**"No shit, Waves has been crushing on Haughty since middle school"** Robin laughed from his spot beside the girls.

**"Yeah what's up with that anyways? When are you gonna tell her?"** Jeremy, Robin's boyfriend and Waverly's third best friend wondered.

**"Tell who what?"** Waverly questioned, the high from seeing Nicole gone and replace with shyness.

**"That's cute Waves. Come on, don't play dumb with us?"** Robin said, swatting her arm.

**"Ow Robin. I don't know what you're talking about"** Waverly lied miserably, causing all three of her friends to swat her this time.

**"Sure you don't, and I'm straight."** He said sarcastically, causing both his boyfriend and ex-girlfriend to laugh.

**"But seriously Waves, when are you gonna tell Nicole you've got the Haughts for her?"** Chrissy wondered.

**"Hmm, let's see..."** Waverly began, lifting a hand to her chin and cocking her head to the side as she began stroking her chin in thought.

After a moment she snapped her finger, smiling. If she were a cartoon character, this would've been the moment that a lit lightbulb would appear above her head.

**"I know how bout... NEVER"** She suggested, causing Robin and Chrissy's building excitement to crash and burn.

**"What?! Why the hell not?!"** They yelled in unison.

Growing shy, Waverly hugged her books closer to her chest and looked down at her shoes as if they'd suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

**"Because she's Wynonna's best friend, and she probably thinks of me as a little sister or something."** Waverly answered, the harsh reality that the chance of her and Nicole actually getting together were pretty much slim to none.

Forcing those thoughts from her mind, Waverly shook her head.

**"Enough about the Red Headed Goddess. I have to get to class. And so do you two."** She informed her friends, waving a stern, motherly finger between the two.

Then, ending the conversation, Waverly turned around and headed to her own first period class.


	2. Ch2 FaceTime

The end of the day couldn't have arrived any sooner for the students at Purgatory High. The bell sounded and Nicole existed her final class of the day, making her way down the hall. On the way to her locker she high fived a few of her peers indiscriminately. Then, when she arrived at her locker, the redhead's phone began to ring, causing her to shove her hand into her pocket, fishing out her phone. At the sight of her father's grinning face displayed on the screen of her phone, the redhead smiled to herself as she accepted the call.

**"Hey dad, how's India?"** She wondered, sandwiching the phone between her shoulder and ear.

**"It's awesome. Have you been keeping up with my trip on Instagram?"** He questioned, excitement dripping from every word.

**"Of course."** She replied offended that he even felt the need to ask.

"**That handstand you did with those monks was unreal. It amazes me that you can still even do stuff like that at your age."** She stated, thinking nothing of it as she drug through her locker.

In the background on her father's end, Nicole could hear her stepmother laugh loudly before saying;

**"Oh damn! Someone get a fire extinguisher cause you've just been flamed!"** Her stepmother yelled, causing Nicole to palm her face.

**"Dad I didn't-"** She began to say, but was cut off.

**"No! You don't have to explain anything to me. Apparently I'm too OLD to have fun."** He stated, pretending to be be offended.

**"Dad-"** Nicole began only to be cut off again.

**"Good day!"** He yelled into the phone.

**"Dad come on"** Nicole complained, trying to reason with him.

**"I said good day!"** He yelled once again before ending the phone call.

The second the line when dead Nicole gasped, pulling the phone from her ear to see that he did indeed end the call.

**"He really hung up on me."** She said to herself before attempting to call him back.

She was sent straight to voice before receiving a text from him telling her that he had gotten another call and he'd call her back later. Satisfied, the redhead attempted to pocket her phone but stopped upon receiving a text from Wynonna asking if she'd stay after. Apparently Xavier had work after detention, and wouldn't be able to take her home afterwards. So, being the amazing best friend that is, Nicole agreed.

Then, after pocketing her phone, the redhead decided to hang out in the library, waiting for her best friend to finish serving her time.


	3. Ch3-Tell Her

Waverly and Chrissy walked into the gymnasium, the rest of the cheerleading squad trailing behind them.

**"Alright girls, since the volleyball team also has practice today so we don't have a lot of time. So let's get changed and get to work."** Waverly stated, looking from one girl to the next.

Nodding in agreement, the girls made their way into the locker room, to change. Like always, Chrissy and Waverly were the first ones done, so, linking their arms together, the two made their way back into the gym to begin stretching.

**"So... when are you gonna tell her?"** Chrissy asked, as she sat across from Waverly, leaning to one side as she held her foot.

Waverly, who had been in the middle of reading the scheduled drills their coach had requested she and Chrissy have the girls do, when snapped her head up. She then quickly survived the gym, to make sure no one else was around. Then, turning back to Chrissy, she responded.

**"You know I can't do that"** She stated, her voice low and nervous.

**"And why not?"** Chrissy questioned.

Waverly paused for a moment, not wanting to voice the reason. She knew. She'd always know why her and Nicole could never be, but that didn't stop the younger girl from wishing and fantasizing about the red head.

**"She's Nonna's best friend. She probably thinks of me as a little sister or something."** Waverly stated, her tone a bit sad.

**"Has she ever said that?"** Chrissy asked, unconvinced.

**"No-"**

**"Cause the way she looks at you sure as hell isn't very sisterly."** The blonde cut in to say.

Chrissy suggestive tone caused the brunette's face to heat up.

**"She... she doesn't look at me in a particular way."** Waverly stutter, fighting the redness that threatened to take over her face.

**"Riiiight. And the pet name; Cutie? That doesn't mean anything either? "** Chrissy questioned, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

**"What?! No! ONE pet name doesn't mean anything. Wynonna has a pet name for me too. Ever head of _'baby girl'_?"** Waverly scuffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

**"But does Wynonna flirt with you?"** Chrissy questioned, causing her best friend to shake her head.

**"Now you're just being crazy"** Waverly laughed, standing up.

Chrissy opened her mouth to argue, when the rest of the girls began filing out of the locker room. Waverly then began making her way over to them, but Chrissy wasn't quite done talking about Nicole.

**"Waves! We're not down with this conversation!"** Chrissy yelled, rising to her feet.

**"Yes we are!"** Waverly called back before joining the rest of the girls.

Huffing, Chrissy dropped the topic for the time being and joined Waverly and the rest of the squad so that they could begin practice.


	4. Ch4- A Trip To The Library

After an hour of running through drills, practice was finally over. So, after saying goodbye to all the girls, Chrissy and Waverly found themselves standing in an empty gym. So, after making their way over to their gym bags and backpacks, Chrissy pulled out her phone, gasping at the screen.

**"What's wrong?"** Waverly questioned as she screwed the cap back onto her water bottle.

**"My dad's moving to the night shift, and he wanted to have one last dinner together before he does, and I totally forgot. I'm suppose to be meeting him at the dinner like now."** The blonde explained, tapping away at the screen of her phone.

**"Then what are you still doing here? Go silly!"** Waverly instructed, pushing her friend towards the exist.

**"What?! No! I can't just leave you here. How will you get home?"** Chrissy worried.

**"Nonna and Dolls got detention so I think I'm just gonna wait and catch ride with them when they get out."** Waverly explained.

**"Oh? And will a certain redheaded goddess be with them?"** Chrissy questioned, her eyebrows rising in a suggestive manner.

**"I wasn't even thinking about that."** Waverly blushes, causing her best friend to smirk.

**"Sure you weren't"** Chrissy winked.

Waverly attempted to defend herself again, but after receiving a call, the blond girl mouthed a farewell to her friend before rushing out of the gym. Once she was gone, Waverly pulled out her phone, and opened up Instagram. Coincidentally the first photo that appeared on her feed was of Nicole. The photo was of redhead in the girl's bathroom, a sad expression on her face, with the caption reading 'I need friends that don't have detention every weekday.'. Laughing at the caption, Waverly double tapped the photo before going to the redhead's profile. Scrolling through her photos, Waverly spotted a ton she recognized, some she'd even taken herself. But the lower she got, the less recognizable the photo's got. One photo in particular caught her eye, picture of a picture. In the picture, a young African American boy stood between two high chairs holding two of the cutest red headed babies, Waverly had ever seen. Upon further inspection, she came to conclude that the African American boy was Xavier and one of the children in the high chairs was Nicole, but who was the other boy?

**"Instagram stalking? Really Waves? I thought you were better than that?"** Nicole laughed, from behind the younger girl.

Whipping her head around, Waverly found Nicole standing with her hands in her pockets, and a smirk that made the younger girl weak in the knees, upon her face.

**"Wh-what? I wasn't stalking you"** Waverly laughed, nervously.

Looking around, the burnet notice they were the only ones left in the gym. Such a realization make the younger girl's stomach do somersaults and her heart rate double.

**"So what are you doing her all alone?"** Nicole wondered.

**"Xavier is my ride home."** The burnet informed the other girl.

**"Well we've got-"** The red head paused for a moment, looking down at her phone.

**"Like an hour before they get out, and I've got an overdue book. So you wanna hang out in the library until they get out?"** Nicole asked with a smile that caused Waverly to feel as if she were melting from the inside out.

**"Y-yeah"** The younger girl smiled, her stomach suddenly filled with fluttering butterflies.

Without another word, Waverly grabbed her cheerleading bag and backpack. She then pulled on her backpack before attempting to drape her cheerleading bag across her body, when Nicole grabbed ahold of the handle

**"Let me get that for you."** The red head suggested, pulling the bag from the younger girl's hold.

With a bright smile, Waverly released the bag, allowing Nicole to switch the bag from her left hand to her right. Then, after looking down at their hands for a brief moment, the red head looked directly into the younger girl's eyes.

**"Would it be cool if I held your hand as we walk to the library?"** She questioned, the question falling effortlessly from the redhead's perfect lips.

**"Yeah, that'd be cool"** Waverly blushed, causing Nicole to slip her hand into the brunette's.

The moment their fingers laced together, an electric current flowed from their connected palms directly to Waverly's heart. They then existed the gym, their steps falling into perfectly lined strides. From there they made a right, heading straight for the library.


End file.
